My Lady Venus
by BlackMH
Summary: Ein tells us how he feels about particular fellow Admin. In his view, Venus is the only woman he can love forever. First Ciphershipping EinxVenus story ever, oneshot


Before I begin, let me clarify a few things: This story may contain spoilers, but who cares? This is officially the first ever Ciphershipping story, meaning this story is the first ever Ein x Venus fanfic. And finally, what are you waiting for:P

It gets a little PG-13 at the end, but once again, who cares? P

My lady Venus

By Black Murder Heavangelon

Man, not one day of rest.

I'll tell you one thing, if you're going to work for Cipher, you're gonna have to live up to your expectations around here. Or else you'll have to get an earful from the boss. It all started as a simple part-time job. I was just looking for some money, then in a strange mafia movie twist, I found myself here. I just HAD to share my opinions on my job. All I said was a few modifications to this machine, then they consider me an evil scientist in training. Ugh…it ain't easy. I have to keep up with my expectations or else I won't get any money at all.

But Cipher is finished.

Ever since that Wes kid finished off purifying all of the shadow pokemon in Orre, me and the other Admins have been loners, just looking for a place to live at peace. Of course, I wasn't living IN peace, more like a work hellhole. I'm the only one the citizens will trust since I actually look normal among the other Admins, and I, Ein, have to work for their money. We're running low on money, and I'm the only one who can keep us homebound. There are plenty of reasons why I'm the only one working. Miror B. looks like a giant snowcone, and he just plain freaks me out! I speak for me and a lot of other citizens of Orre. Dakim looks like he's been on steroids, and Venus… well, for her protection, we thought, okay I thought, it was best that she mustn't get a job at all.

Not because she doesn't look work capable, in fact she even asked to help me a couple of times, but because she still has a big fan-base around here in Orre. News spread quickly from Pyrite to Phenac. Stupid fanboys…

Oh yeah, we live in Phenac now, didn't I mention? Well, since Evice and Nascour are locked up, we now live in the Mayors house, free of charge! And why do I have to keep working? First month is free. The next is work, work, work to keep it. Anyways, I'm the only one who can work to keep up the money. I don't want us kicked out of the house and forced to live in the deserts. Venus's hair gets damaged by too much heat, and I don't want that to happen to my… err, friend! The heat makes her look not pretty, I MEAN, uh…

Well, now that you heard that, I guess you're making some stupid assumption about the relationship between me and Venus, right? Look, she's just a friend to me, okay? In Cipher, we aren't allowed to have any relationships with one another; Cipher policy. But…why are you looking at me like that?

Sigh………fine! You know what? I like her, okay? You happy? Now that you know I like Venus, what are you gonna do? You can't blackmail me can ya? See? I got you there! Now you can't have anything to know about if I accept it! …uh, you're saying when will I tell her? GAH! Don't tell Venus I like her, okay? Just don't speak a word of this ever again! …if I won't tell Venus, you'll tell her? Grr, if you were here right now I'd kill you!

Sigh, okay, now that that's out of my system, let's get back to my pains and worries, okay? …what? You want to know more about how I feel about Venus and why I like her? Never! …okay fine! Just don't tell Venus! Well, for one reason, I think she's pretty. I know everyone thinks she's pretty, but, I think she's really pretty, inside and out. Hell, why not I call her beautiful? You were there when Venus and I were talking to Nascour over at The Under, remember? Yeah, I knew you were there, don't act so surprised.

Anyways, I bet you were wondering what we talked about BEFORE Nascour came on screen over at The Under, right? Well, I'll save you the trouble. It went like this…

"Oh goodie! Ein is here," she said.

She came up to me when I was walking up to her television stage. She hugged me so hard I almost fell back down the stairs; that would've been a mess. I didn't hug back, I flinched at contact with her. Not that she was constantly annoying me with something like that, she just smelled…nice. She always wears perfume, and all the guys admire it, but I admire it in a different way…in secret. She finally broke the hug and looked at me with eager eyes.

"Is Suicune…?" she asked.

I reached into my pocket to get a pokeball containing the one pokemon she wanted; graceful and unstoppable. She shrieked in glee as she took the pokeball out of my hand and cuddled it to her chest.

"Oh thank you so much Ein! I've been waiting forever for this little beauty!" she said as she reached over to kiss me in the cheek.

My face was bright red at that moment. I didn't think she would be that happy. I ignored the kiss but I still felt the area where she kissed me, tenderly I touched it, as much as I wanted to touch her.

"I promise it will be unstoppable!" she said placing the pokeball with the rest of her pokemon, but stopped when I spoke.

"Just be careful with that," I warned her; I didn't want her to get hurt because of me, "Dakim hasn't reported in a while so I guess his Entei is doing fine with him. But even so, you can't be too cautious."

I walked over to her and placed her hand in my hand as I placed my other hand on the pokeball.

"When you notice that Suicune acting very angry, be careful not to give it a command that could confuse or anger it. Shadow pokemon have been seen harming their own trainer while in Hyper mode, and Hyper mode is caused when-"

"-when the pokemon experiences a high amount of hindering emotions caused by disadvantages in battle or, more commonly, outraged with current statistics in battle," she finished for me as she was smiling.

You have to admit, when you're me, that kind of thing shocks me. I didn't expect her to finish my sentence so accurately like that. She pulled the pokeball, and her hand, away from mines and said.

"Don't you worry your little head Ein, I'll be fine. It's not like anyone's gonna try and steal it," she said.

And that's where Nascour came in, and that's where I stop.

So, now you're wondering, what about Wes? Didn't I know Wes has been out there snagging shadow pokemon I made? Wasn't I supposed to know that he's been stealing my pokemon? Or were the people who he snagged it from had no contact to report Cipher with at the moment?

Bingo.

In case you didn't know, there was a sandstorm going on at Orre. All electronic communications were disrupted due to the sand. That's why I took the underground route to the lab. So, now you're wondering, what did I say when I heard Wes snagged Venus's Suicune? Good, you're still listening.

Well, I was pretty shocked at first. I mean, the super rare shadow I made was just snagged from her and so quickly. She only had it for 10 minutes, and just like that, she lost it. But I wasn't worried about Wes, I was worried about Venus. She looked so sad and she cried as much as she could on my shoulder. …then I was worried about Wes. If he wanted to snag shadow pokemon, the lab would be his jackpot. Knowing this, I had to escort all of the shadow pokemon out of the lab and to Realgam tower. …what? You want to know how it happened. Oh, fine!

I heard her run through the halls looking for me. the sound of heel running on a metal floor wasn't hard to miss. I looked to the door as it opened for Venus who ran in the room crying like a waterfall. She stopped in front of me and cried a lot more; god, I hated it when she cried.

"Ein! My Suicune was stolen!" she said through her tears.

This shocked me again; she's full of surprises. I stood up and tried to comfort her; I wanted to know who did this to her.

"Calm down Venus," I said, "What happened?"

"Some punk interrupted my broadcast television show. I was so frustrated with the stranger interrupting me I challenged him to a battle. He was stronger than he looked, way stronger! Then, when my precious Suicune was about to go down, he pulled out a pokeball, threw it at my Suicune and…" She continued to cry more at that moment.

Pokeballs weren't designed to catch other people's pokemon, their OT system wouldn't allow it. Whoever this person was must've had a device that overrides the OT system, erases the OT number of the pokemon and the data from the pokeball and rewrite the OT code of the pokeball to match the user's pokeball. But the only device I know that is capable of that was…a snag machine. It must've been that rogue who escaped and blew up Snagem hideout.

I held Venus close at that point; I could feel her heart beat with sadness, her eyes shedding their tears, her pain she was in. I held her close, she placed her head on my chest…which I didn't find embarrassing at all. She needed me, but I always need her. that stranger didn't just steal from her, but also from me. He stole the hard efforts made to create that shadow Suicune, the Suicune I gave to Venus as a, in a way, gift. He steals from Venus, he steals from me.

I broke our hug, and as much to my discomfort, more important things had to be done. She looked at me oddly, but I had to snap us back into reality.

"Listen, meet me at Realgam Tower. The construction is almost finished, so there should be plenty there to explore," I said.

"But, what about you?" she asked.

"If he went after your Suicune, there's no doubt he'll chase us all down until every last shadow has been caught," I took out a pokeball from my pocket, holding another one, "even mine's."

The alarm blared suddenly. There was an intruder in the lab, and he was looking for me.

"He's here," I said, looking at the screen where the alarm was activated, "and he's close. The alarm was activated at the end of Sector 29."

I pressed a button and contacted one of the peons. Her face popped on screen.

"Listen here, if you haven't noticed there's an intruder in the lab. He's heading towards Sector 30, stop him before he reaches the stairs!"

She nodded and I closed the window screen. I turned to Venus who had been watching.

"Go back to Realgam tower, I'll meet you there."

"But what about you?"

"Don't worry, he won't take Raikou. I'll try my best to make sure he isn't snagged."

"No… I meant you…"

"Oh…well, don't worry about me. just get to Realgam tower and warn everyone about this."

Then the unexpected happened. No, there wasn't a random explosion. No, the whole place didn't fill up with water. No, Raikou didn't pop out of his pokeball. And no, Venus didn't kiss me right there. …wait, scratch that. She did. It was really sudden and I didn't see that coming. She kissed me for about 5 seconds before letting go.

"Good luck," she said, as she ran out of the lab exit.

I soon regained focus and had to check if all of the shadow pokemon had been escorted out of the lab. I then sensed his presence behind me, so I took note of that and faced this stranger.

And that's where you pummel me. Fortunately, I managed to save my Raikou from you, because it knocked itself out using a Shadow rush. But I had to…

But there's one thing you don't know. Something that you wouldn't have suspected in the storyline. Well, once Realgam tower was finished, we all had a party. Every member of Team Cipher and Snagem was there. I guess Evice wanted to celebrate his soon-to-have succeeded plans of world domination. The party was held at night to make sure that the heaters would keep a suitable temperature for the party, all we needed was heaters. Luckily, one of the peons had fire pokemon in their arsenal, so the party was able to go quite smoothly for everyone, yes, everyone, no one was having a problem, no one……ok fine.

Venus was still a bit embarrassed about that kiss she gave me back at the lab, she couldn't even enjoy the party right. I had to talk to her, to see what was wrong with her. Now, before you realize that there was a nighttime setting, all that alcohol served at the party and people who didn't care about what was going on outside the party, let me set you straight by saying we did NOT do that! Okay? Okay.

"Venus?" I said.

I knocked quietly on her door, wondering if she was okay in there.

"Come in," I heard her say.

I opened the door and found her sitting on her bed with the lights off, having the moonlight be the only source of light in the room. I sat on a chair across her, which suspiciously seems to have been placed there. I think she was expecting me and wanting to tell me something.

"Venus, why aren't you enjoying the party? This is a joyous occasion," I said, trying my best to cheer her up.

"Not so joyous for me," she said.

Ah, I see. She must still be a little upset about her Suicune. I wanted to get her mind off of it and focus on someone else.

"I'm sorry about you losing that Suicune. Had I known that that trainer had a snag machine I would've made some adjustments to Suicune's pokeball so she couldn't have been-"

"No, it's okay. My real worry is our limitations," she said.

"Limitations?" I said.

"Yes. I want to say so many things, but Cipher's policy won't let me. I can't get emotionally close to anyone here, I always have to train my pokemon, I'm forced to go on air at The Under, I can't tell you I lo-" she stopped right there.

She was blushing and I saw it, despite the dim light here in the room. She wanted to tell me something so bad, she can't handle the limitations we have by working with Cipher.

"Ein, I want to tell you something I haven't told anyone at Cipher," she said.

"Go ahead, I'm all ears."

"Ein, I let my Suicune get caught."

"What!" I was now really shocked.

"Don't you see? I want out Ein, I want this organization to fall once and for all, so that I can be free. Free to do what I want, and say what I want…especially to you…"

"But…Venus! I gave you that Suicune as a gift! Why would you let it…"

"That Suicune was in pain Ein. I didn't want it to be hurt anymore. Ein, just…please stop making shadow pokemon!"

I stood up and looked away from her. I couldn't look at her. she gave up on my gift, the thing that would make her powerful among her team. Had I thought anymore I would've snapped, luckily, her voice snapped me out.

"Ein, I didn't want power, I wanted freedom. I wanted us to be free. Can't you understand that?"

She wouldn't understand.

I devoted my whole life to this Cipher organization. I put all I know into my work… but I put all of my heart into that Suicune for her…and my heart was dark. Now I see. She couldn't keep the Suicune because it was a shadow, and my heart was put into the making of that creature. It was like she was getting the skin of the watermelon while the flesh was still uneaten. She didn't want the dark side of my heart, she wanted Ein. She wanted me. how could I have done this to myself? I let myself be consumed by the evils of this organization, and Venus noticed it. If she wanted this organization to fall, then I would help.

"Yes, now I understand," I said, Venus now looking up at me, "Venus, if you can't say what you want to say, then just hold it for a little longer. Once this organization falls, you can say anything as much as you want," I said as I held out a hand to help her up.

She jumped up immediately and hugged me, really hard. I expected no less from someone like her, so I held her tightly as she pressed her head against my chest. My chest was slightly bare because of my clothing, so I felt a bit embarrassed from our skin contacting, except the hands, and face…and lips. It felt a bit good to feel the skin of her face on my chest, it was smooth and silky, she smelled nice too. I inhaled her aroma quietly enough for her not too notice, and at such a close angle, you'd wonder how that could happen.

Sadly, I had to break our hug. I looked at her in the face wanting to say so much in so little words. I had the feeling she wanted to as well. I wanted her, and she wanted me.

"Wanna go back to the party?" I asked, smirking.

She smiled at me.

"Of course I would."

We exited her room for the party, but I heard some footsteps going out the hall in a hurry. I had my suspicions, but I think someone was spying on us. That left my mind as soon as I felt Venus's hand holding mine. I looked at her embarrassed again, and her face said she was okay with it, and I should too. My blush deepened further just by looking at her, but I swallowed my pride, let go of her hand, and held her close by the waist. Now it was her turn to be embarrassed, because she wasn't expecting it. I looked at her, seeing if her reaction could compare to mine, but no, she looked at me with love-filled eyes, just being glad that she was as close as she could get to me for the night. But that night, I felt as close to her as I always was.

Have you had enough? Or do you want to hear more? Now, I already explained what happened after Evice was shot out of the sky by Ho-oH, heh, that was fun and you know that, but there's one more tidbit of secrets I ant you to know. Hey, the more I tell you the more you'll keep quiet, riiiight?

Well, Wes, the infamous snagger, was making his way through Realgam halls. He was currently facing Dakim and trying to get Entei that he missed earlier at Mt. Battle. He would face Venus soon, and she hasn't fought another trainer since her Suicune was gone. I had to go comfort her, again, but it's my choice. I can comfort Miror B. if I want to…… did I just say I would comfort Miror B? Shiver…

"He's coming…" I said.

Venus wanted some reassurance before she would "try" to stop Wes. She didn't feel right having to face him again after the snag, but there was a chance he'd use that Suicune against her… That's what scared her. What if he had Suicune? What if he hadn't purified the Suicune yet? She didn't want to be attacked by the Suicune like I said. She told me all of this, and I had to see her point.

"Ein, I can't go through with this. I don't want to fight anymore," she said, with tears beginning to build up in her eyes.

I took out the pokeball that had my Raikou in it. I worked hard to shadow it, but if it meant Venus's happiness, I was willing to do it. But she had to fight one more time! One more fight, then we'd be free. I held the pokeball to her motioning her to take it.

"Take it, it's Raikou, the legend of thunder," I said.

"Ein…I can't take this. This is your Raikou, you have to fight him with it. I don't want you to lose…"

"But if I don't lose, we wouldn't be free. I'm not the type to throw a match, so you have to let him catch Raikou."

"Ein, I can't do this. Challenging this trainer is one thing, but accepting your Raikou? Let's not forget it's a shadow," she said.

"Oh, right."

"Ein, I appreciate your help, I really do, but this is one of those kinds of things I have to do alone…"

"Are you…sure?" I said.

"Yes. Go wait for me. Once he defeats me, he'll come after you. Throw the match for us, but at least look like you're fighting back…"

She gave me a peck on the cheek, which is the real motivation these days, hell, it really works. I touched the area where she kissed me, delicately touching it just like I wanted to touch her. I noticed that there was a slow humming sound behind the Realgam door, so that Wes kid must've made it past Dakim.

"Go now, and remember, don't be afraid to fight back but throw the match, for me," she said.

I ran to the other door that led to my portion of the halls and waited for the floor elevator to arrive. Once the door opened, I stepped inside and looked at Venus one last time. She blew me a kiss just before the closed. Man, she's really beautiful…

And that leads me to where I am today. So now, you may be asking, 'What about Deep Colosseum?' Well, Venus, Dakim and Miror B. wanted to pitch in to help with the payments, so they work there as Area leaders. I also work there, but I maintain the technology there. Just how many technical problems can a subterranean colosseum have? Anyway, right now, I'm outside Phenac city, sitting on the stairs, at night, watching that marathon kid run around the fountain, over and over and over again. I was resting after another day at work. You know, major malfunctions, doom-some meltdowns, barricading blackouts, the usual.

"Hey Ein!" I heard Venus call me.

I looked and saw her running over to me, she must've had something in mind.

"What is it Venus?" I asked.

"I've solved our money problems!" she said.

"Really? What's the solution?" I asked.

"You won't believe this, but someone we both know and used to despise is willing to help us out!"

Know and despise? Hmmm, either Miror B., Evice, or…

"C'mon! He's waiting!" she said, pulling me up to my feet.

I had a bad feeling about this, but if Venus was okay, then it should be okay, I hope.

She took me to the entrance of Phenac colosseum where I saw a guy wearing a blue overcoat, goggles and had sand-like spiky hair…wait a minute. It can't be! An Espeon and an Umbreon, by his side…and playing with an orange haired girl. Yup, it's them alright. God, please kill me now.

"Hello there Ein," he said. Guess he wasn't finished with me.

I didn't say a word; I didn't want to. Do you know how it feels like to meet a guy who completely obliterated you at something you're good at? It's times like this I couldn't help but wonder what Venus was up to.

"Oh, it's you… what do you want? We're kind of having a money problem here," I said.

"That's the surprise Ein," Venus said, "He can help us with our money problem!"

"What? He can? Why? What does he want?" I was really getting suspicious; you can't blame me. I didn't know what this kid wanted, and at what cost. So I wanted to be careful not to be pulled into a lawsuit.

"Well, I've been winning a lot of battles recently," he said, "well actually; I've been winning every battle from the start. In fact, I've got enough to spare for someone else in need…"

I didn't know where he was going with this, except was he going to lend us money? I wanted to know more of what he was saying; sounded like he was going to strike a deal.

"Ein, you work over at the Deep colosseum, right?" he asked. I nodded and he continued, "Well, I want you to pull a few strings for me. Assemble a tournament with the strongest trainers you can find, charge admissions for anyone who wants to see the match or battle, and we'll split it, fifty/fifty."

What he was saying was intriguing me. If I could, I could convince my boss to assemble a tournament using the strongest trainers in it, and we'll split the money he earns. I can keep it secret from the boss by using the admission fees as a distraction to what we're really doing, and if he fights hard and long enough, we might get enough money to keep the house.

"Wait," I said, "Why fifty/fifty? Aren't you doing this on your free time?" I asked. I wasn't being greedy, just curious.

"We'll, I'm earning enough money so that Rui here can go visit the other regions," he said.

"I also want to go see a cousin of mine over at Kanto," she said, looking up from the pokemon.

"So, are we set?" he said, holding his hand toward me.

I couldn't resist this offer. Keeping the house I swore to do by myself, but he's also doing this for a good cause. If I didn't do this, we'd be kicked out into the desert, and the bill is due today. I didn't want to turn him down, he could actually help me. I'd never accept anyone else's help, but Venus…

"We're set," I said, shaking his hand in acceptance.

After I let go, Venus quickly walked up and hugged me, hard…again. I understand how happy she is, but God, we're in the face of the public! Oh well, I never had a problem with that. In fact, sometimes, I wished she'd do that everyday. But she wouldn't be in the mood; we're having difficulty keeping up with the money debt. But now that we've solved it, I guess I have no reason to be complaining…

"Well, better get going. We booked a room over at Pyrite and it's getting late," he said as the girl got up, "we'll see ya tomorrow."

Suddenly, I forgot to ask him a favor. If he had a few green he was willing to spare…

"Uh, wait," I said, they stopped and looked back at me, "Uh, our house bill is due today and…"

"It's okay, how much you need?" he asked, walking up to me getting out his wallet.

"Uh, well, if it isn't a bother, maybe two or three hundred…"

I became quiet once he had handed me 10,000 poke yen. Me and Venus gasped at the large quantity of money. He smirked at us gaping at the money and left without saying anything but "you're welcome."

So, here I am, filling out the bill for the house; Miror B. had been using too much electricity again, which would explain the massive electric bill in my face. Thankfully, if it weren't for Venus, we wouldn't have been able to pay off this bill. She also helped us escape from Cipher… oh no. I forgot. I promised Venus that we'd be free one day. Even though we are now, I guess she's still waiting for me to remember. Once I finished the bill, I went on to look for Venus. She had to be outside.

"Venus?" I said, looking outside.

There she was, sitting on the fountain where that stupid running kid was; guess he finally hit the hay. I walked over to her, expecting her to notice me, but she was staring off into space at the stars. I had a feeling she knew I was here, so I sat down next to her; I had something to say.

"Venus," I decided I should clear her mind of what she thought I had forgotten, "I just want you to know that I did not forget my promise back at Realgam tower. We are free now, and I haven't forgotten that."

She snapped out of her trance silently.

"It's not that Ein, it's just…" she looked a bit troubled, looking for words to match what she wanted to say so badly, "and no, I haven't forgotten either. It's just that…when I said I wanted us to be free, I also said I wanted to be free to do what I want, say what I want… and that hasn't happened."

"Well, what do you want to say? There's no more limitations, we can say anything we want to each other…" I said, and I was hesitating to say three words to her, three words that would mean a lot to her. I took up all the courage I had to finish my sentence, "…my Lady Venus…"

She looked at me, confused, wondering if she had heard what I said. Yeah, I said it alright. I looked away, not wanting to see what was in her eyes. I wouldn't dare look, I was too embarrassed. I didn't know what she would say if I didn't say anything else, but what she said made my heart beat.

"…okay, I'll say it…My lovely Ein…"

I was taken back by what she said to me. Apparently, she was getting my gist. I looked back to her, nervous, of what she could say. But if she says the right words, I'll finally have the courage to say them too.

"Ein…?"

"Yes…my Lady Venus…?"

"…I love you…"

Even though I was prepared for this, I still couldn't believe what she said to me. All these years, I finally had the courage and will to tell her what I really felt. Even though I imagined that it would be me, I was going to answer back. I didn't want to keep her waiting anymore, I wanted to tell her back.

"I love you too…my Lady Venus," I said.

My heart was racing, my body was warm, this was our moment, just me and my Lady Venus. She grasped my arms and pulled me in for a long kiss. I kissed back, no longer afraid of my feelings, and nothing would stop me, except for the human inability to hold our breath very long. She broke the kiss and stared into my eyes. I stared back, because those were the eyes I have and always will love. She rested her head against my chest, and for once, I felt right. Like nothing could go wrong, and there was nothing to worry about.

"Ein?" she asked.

"Yes? My Lady Venus?" I asked back.

"Just now, I was free to say what I want."

"And are you happy?"

"Yes. But there's just one more thing I want."

"And what is that?"

"To be free to do what I want…" she looked at me and gave me a wink.

I knew where she was going, and I had to agree with her. Sure, we just confessed our love only a few minutes ago, but hey, we were holding it in for a whole year. Why not? We were old enough, there was nothing wrong with it… and yeah, I can be quite a romanticist, wanna fight about it?

She got up and held my hand, tempting me to go to her room with her. I smiled as I locked my arms with her. I felt so right holding arms with her, and now, I'd be as close as I ever wanted to be with her, both mentally AND physically.

I opened the door for her and motioned for her to step ahead of me kindly, mostly because I didn't know where her room was. She walked on toward the halls as I check to make sure that neither Dakim or Miror B. was watching us. Once she opened her door, I knew my night was just beginning.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Ladies first."

"If you insist…" she said.

The End.

A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!


End file.
